blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Leopold Vermillion
is a nobleman and the second son of the Clover Kingdom's House Vermillion, one of its royal families. He is a member of the Crimson Lion squad of the Magic Knights. Appearance Leopold is a boy of average height with long, messy vermilion hair. He keeps a third of his hair in a braid while leaving the rest in a messy, spiky hairstyle. One of his prominent features is the red markings around his turquoise eyes. Leopold wears a set of clothes that clearly shows his nobility. He sports a white tunic under a dark blue shirt with a high collar, which has gold trimming. He also wears a red sash that holds the shirt together. At the bottom, Leopold wears white pants that extend slightly below his knees and a pair of dark blue shoes. On top of everything, Leopold wears a long red robe. As a member of the Crimson Lion squad, Leopold also wears the squad's signature robe. The red robe is short and only covers his torso. It also has gold-colored intricate designs, which decorate the lower front side of the robe. Additionally, it is complemented by a scarf and a pair of gold-colored ropes that are coming out from between the scarf and the robe. The ropes are decorated with purple stones at the ends. Lastly, the squad's insignia is located at the center back of the robe. During his childhood, Leopold has shorter, messy hair that cover his ears. He wears similar attire as his teenage years, but the shirt has short sleeves. After taking a vow to become the next Magic Emperor, Leopold sports a dark-colored, diamond-shaped marking on his forehead. Personality Leopold is a brash person who likes to act without properly thinking about his action. This side of him comes out when he sees Asta's rebellion against several nobles, which prompts him to quickly declare the latter as his rival. Additionally, when Asta leaves to defend an invasion by himself, Leopold quickly follows him without listening to his older brother's plan of counterattack. Furthermore, Leopold is also someone who was raised as a noble. This resulted in his tendency to insult someone of lower social standing or any members of the high society that harbors a peasant, such as when he openly mocks the Golden Dawn squad for having Yuno in their ranks. In addition, Leopold is man with high self-esteem who is confident with his own abilities where he does not hesitate to decline any assistance during a fight, even if it is from his own older brother. Biography Leopold was born as a nobleman of House Vermillion where he is the second son. He spends most of his childhood training under his older brother, Fuegoreon Vermillion, in order to polish his abilities. One day, Leopold asks his brother of the symbol, which he branded on his forehead. Once he hears of his brother's vow and overhears several others praise his immense strength and abilities, Leopold aims to become a Knight worthy as his aide. Years later, Leopold accompanies his older brother, the captain of the Crimson Lion squad, to a Magic Knights Entrance Exam. During the exam, he remains silent as he observes the examines who are taking on the various tests. About a week later, Leopold is invited as one of the honorary Magic Knights to a War Merits Conferment Ceremony, at which he is to be promoted and decorated with a medal. He attends the ceremony alongside his brother, who is also invited as the captain of his squad. At the end of the ceremony, Leopold attends the celebratory banquet that Julius Novachrono had prepared for the guests of the ceremony, and the unwanted guests that Julius brought along with him are included. Once the Magic Emperor leaves the banquet hall, Leopold quickly instigates a conflict where he insults the Golden Dawn members for harboring a peasant, Yuno, in their ranks. His remarks escalate and a conflict arises between one of those unwanted guests, Asta, with several of the honorary Magic Knights. When the conflict dwindles, Leopold openly announces to the other Knights that Asta is his rival after seeing his combat skill. Not long after, someone enters the hall and informs the Knights that the Royal Capital is being invaded. When Asta decides to rush to the battlefield ahead of his colleagues, Leopold quickly follows suit as he ignores his older brother's directions. Eventually, Fuegoreon manages to catch up with him as they arrive at the North District of the Royal Capital. After seeing that they are fighting against reanimated corpses, Leopold begins to incinerate with his Fire Magic every corpse that he sees. In the meanwhile, he also observes Asta's fight against Rades Spirito from afar and further praises Asta's fighting style. Subsequently, Leopold assists his rival by incinerating all of the corpses that are preventing him from delivering the final attack on the corpse, No.4 - Jimmy. Afterwards, Leopold is stuck in a disadvantaged fight against Rades' other corpse along with Noelle Silva. When Fuegoreon asks about his condition, Leopold quickly denies any needs of assistance as he shows the former his unwavering fighting spirit. Subsequently, seeing his older brother's fight and hearing his words of encouragement quickly raise his morale as he prepares to continue his fight against Rades' corpse. After a slight struggle, Leopold and Noelle finally defeat their opponent as they salute Fuegoreon who commends their efforts. While Fuegoreon is interrogating Rades, the former is suddenly teleported away from them. Seeing his brother's disappearance, Leopold immediately confronts Rades and demands the latter to reveal his whereabouts. Subsequently, Asta manages to locate the man who teleported Fuegoreon from a pile of corpses where he was hiding. The man then opens another portal from which the body of Leopold's older brother falls. Seeing his brother's condition, Leopold is rendered speechless as the revelation filled him with shock and anger. As he approaches his brother's body, flashes of his past with Fuegoreon begin to emerge while he remains in disbelief. At that moment, Rades suddenly ambushes him and sends him flying towards a wall. However, he quickly regains his footing and prevents Valtos from ambushing Asta. Unfortunately, reinforcements for Rades and Valtos arrive and surround them. As the five mages who came to assist Rades and Valtos begin to launch their assaults on Asta, Leopold quickly enters the fight and rampages against them. During the fight, Noelle tries to assist them, but her protective spell is easily subdued. At that moment, Leopold and Asta attempt to charge on one of the mages. In contrast, the mage easily defeats both of them with one of his spells. Fortunately, the Knights who were sent away by Valtos, return and prevent the enemies from killing them. Once the enemies have left, Mimosa proceeds on treating Leopold with one of her spells. Afterwards, Leopold is taken into the medical ward for advanced treatments. Once he is able to move, Leopold exits the building and finds the Knights standing outside. He then declares to them of his new ambition as he makes his vow to become the next Magic Emperor by branding himself with the same symbol Fuegoreon has on his forehead. After the Star Awards Festival, Mereoleona Vermillion, the new Crimson Lion captain, chastises her squad for ranking fifth and punches Leopold in the face. When she criticizes Fuegoreon's methods, Leopold tries to defend his brother but is punched again by his sister. She demands that they prove their strength and decides to train them at a hot springs, which confuses Leopold and the others. When Mereoleona grabs Asta, Leopold is excited to see his rival will be joining them and explains that no one can escape his sister's grasp, after she also grabs Yuno. Leopold follows his sister as she collects Yami Sukehiro, Charlotte Roselei, and Noelle and carries them to the Ultime-Volcano Mountain Trail, the appearance of which shocks Leopold. He challenges Asta to a race to the top and also challenges Yuno because he is Asta's rival, too. During their second match, Leopold tells Finral to counter Langris' spells like they planned. Hamon then locates Team G's crystal, and Finral sends Leopold and Hamon to the tower. The pair crash through the door and face Fragil Tormenta. They are immediately caught in her Miniature Garden of Illusory Snow spell, which forces them to sleep, but remembering his training, Leopold resists with Mana Skin and then attacks with Spiral Flame, damaging the crystal. As their fight continues, Leopold succeeds in destroying the crystal, but Team G wins because Langris destroys Team E's crystal first, which leaves Leopold feeling frustrated. As Asta collapses from exhaustion after defeating Langris Vaude, Magna catches him while Leopold and many other Knights take to the field in support of Asta. Relatives Battle Prowess Magic *'Fire Magic': Leopold uses this form of magic to manipulate the element of fire. He tends to use it to incinerate his opponents with blasts of intense fire streams. Leopold spiral flame.png|link=Spiral Flame|Spiral Flame Leopold wild bursting flame.png|link=Wild Bursting Flame|Wild Bursting Flame *'Reinforcement Magic': Leopold uses this form of magic to enhance his physical abilities. TBA.png|link=Mana Skin|Mana Skin Equipment *'Grimoire': Leopold possesses a grimoire, which contains various fire-based magic. It has light-colored covers. Fights *Asta and Leopold Vermillion vs. White Night Eye: Interrupted *Team E vs. Team F: Win *Team E vs. Team G: Loss Events *War Merits Conferment Ceremony *Declaration of Ascension *The Undead Invasion *Assassination of Fuegoreon Vermillion *The Hot Spring Training Camp *Royal Knights Selection Exam Trivia *Leopold likes interesting men and his older brother. *Leopold is the eighth most muscular character. *Leopold is the second worst singer. *Leopold ranked twentieth in the first popularity poll. References Navigation es:Leopold Vermilion fr:Leopold Vermillion Category:House Vermillion